


The Worldeaters

by thepigeonhole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Oviposition, Apocalypse, Deity, Eldritch, Encapsulation, Entrapment, Existentialism, Furry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Anal Oviposition, Male Oviposition, Male Protagonist, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm, Other, Oviposition, Pre-Apocalypse, Rape, Slime, cum, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepigeonhole/pseuds/thepigeonhole
Summary: Hazli is one of the few patrolmen for his tiny town in the Black Woods. Unfortunately, his world has been chosen to be eaten by a collective of unusual and eldritch deities. Lewd antics ensue.
Relationships: Original Genderless Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Worldeaters

It was a winter night like any other. The sky was bright yet dark, smattered with a beautiful array of stars and clouds. The moon was but a thin sliver, and the air was colder than bone.

But our dear protagonist couldn't see the stars, the clouds, or the moon. But he could certainly feel the chill in the air.

His name was Hazli. He was a short-faced cat with long fur and pretty golden eyes. He was bundled up to face the freezing air, treading below the thick canopies of trees with a lantern at hand. This was his road, his walk. He had taken this trip thousands of times before and fought off bandits, wargs, and undead alike for his village.

So why did it suddenly feel so unfamiliar and wrong?

Even he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to remain on-guard. A hand drifted to rest on the hilt of his sword, his mind wandering as his eyes examined the unrelenting darkness. Even for a cat like himself it was choking.

Hazli eventually paused, ears perked. He kept swearing he had heard something, but every time he quieted down enough to listen? The sound was gone. As they started moving again, he contemplated what it could be. It sounded almost like a thick, slow-moving liquid.

He kept walking. Perhaps it was just his imagination. But if it really wasn't real, why did he keep hearing it? No, no, the mind can do that too. Hazli knew that well enough, but this sort of matter didn't typically hound at him while on patrol.

There it was again. Hazli stopped and drew his sword, turning to look around. "Listen, if anyone is out there," he growled. "I'm going to need you to stop fucking around and come out."

Silence. But then the sound came again, and it indeed sounded wet. The trees around Hazli started dripping little black droplets, then outright dissolving into goo. His heart pounded in his chest, eyes wide as every inch of scenery around them morphed into black. He dropped his sword as the very ground beneath his toes turned squishy, turning to run.

He smacked right into a wall of the substance, face-first. His lantern fell out of his hand, and he wailed into the unyielding, sticky liquid as it trapped them. He was pulled into it completely, unable to touch the ground or feel the air around him.

Whatever this goop was, it was warm. And some of the material around his face became thin and runny enough to outright breathe. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either.

Images of eyes ran through his head. Big red eyes with white pupils, an entire swarm of them. But if he opened his eyes, all he could see was pitch black.

"Cease your struggles," the eyes chorused. Their voices ran firmly through Hazli's very being, penetrating every inch of his flesh and his mind alike. From his organs and bones to the darkest corners of his subconsciousness.

He had no choice but to go limp. To float in the liquid void around him, to listen to what else the many eyes had to say. His clothes unbuttoned and unbuckled, slowly peeling away from his furry form.

"What do you want?" Hazli asked. Any aggression or worry had been forcibly sucked out of him. As such, this question was merely of curiosity.

"You have been chosen," the eyes replied. Their thin pupils widened with excitement, thus becoming more like sharp-ended ovals. "You are the one who will ring in the new era, to transform this land of chaos into one of peace."

More images flashed into Hazli's mind. Of warring mages and soldiers with swords, of predatory animals tearing into their prey, and of the night sky. "No longer will this realm fight or hunger, and no longer will the stars in the sky scream of their existence, their defiance," they explained.

Hazli watched and listened, enraptured. "But how will I do this?" he asked.

Those white pupils each shaped themselves into a little S. "We are so happy that you have asked," they replied. Some of the liquid around Hazli firmed itself, particularly around his groin. It only massaged his sheath and balls at first, but the same firmness soon pressed at his rear end. "You, the bearer of the lantern, shall become the bearer of our young."

This wasn't shocking or disturbing at all to Hazli. Not as he was now, but his unaltered mind would have definitely had a problem with this statement. He took in a deep breath, relaxing his body. The touches felt good, and he was more than happy to let them continue. "What will happen after that?" he asked.

"You will feel nothing but bliss, then nothing. You will be the first to fade, to no longer exist in any shape or form."

Hazli rolled his hips against the liquid. His feline dick had slid free from its sheath, and now was hugged quite nicely by the unworldly ichor around him. The press against his ass turned into true penetration, his rectum slowly being filled with what almost felt like a solid object. It was ridged, flexible, and tapered. It poked easily into his colon, at which point the tip swelled, flared, and locked itself into place. "Th-that sounds amazing," Hazli admitted.

"It will be," the eyes chanted back. Their words echoed as the base of that liquid phallus swelled, though not in the same way as the tip. This bulge was round, and didn't stay in one place. It slid up the shaft and toward the very tip.

Pop. A small orb deposited itself in Hazli's colon, distinctly separate from the shaft. Another pressed itself into him, slightly bigger than the first. It was just big enough to give him some prostate stimulation as it slid in. His cock gave a squirt of precum as a result, the liquid not even a drop in the vast ocean he found himself encased in.

The second egg was deposited. Hazli found himself moaning as the third crept up inside of him. Eyes crossed as he rocked desperately against the stimulation, lungs churning the liquid around him. After the third popped within, he managed to get a few words out. "How many are you going to give me?"

"Two more," the eyes replied.

As was said, another came. The pressure was building up so nicely inside of him, the need to burst. By the time the fourth was deposited, Hazli was a throbbing, whining wreck. His cock drooled more profusely, but every drop diffused harmlessly into the black liquid around him.

And then came the fifth. It was a bit larger than the others, but no less pleasant to have squeezed into his ass. In fact, even moreso than them given that this was the one that triggered his orgasm. Hazli gushed his load freely, his flow of cum only ceasing once the fifth egg had been pushed into place.

The supernaturally firm liquid in his ass unflared, then retracted. The deliberate squeezes around his body and his cock ceased. Clothing was slowly slid back into place, just as it had been before. The eyes faded, as did the goo. Solid ground made its presence known beneath Hazli's feet and ass, the bark of a tree behind his back. As his eyes refocused, he could see the sun rising. He was at his favorite napping spot, just outside the woods and facing toward the village. His sword was stuck into the ground beside him, and his unlit lantern hung from its hilt.

His senses told him he was back in reality, yet some sensations lingered. There were definitely objects in his ass, and he had definitely just orgasmed. Furthermore, his initial resistance against the being never did come back.

The objects -- no, eggs -- thrummed from within. He could feel them slowly growing. It was comforting. Physically comforting, sure, but it was moreso comforting that all pain in this world was soon to be erased. That existence itself would soon find itself eaten away by the young of...

Hazli furrowed his brow. He never did catch their name, but that was okay. That wouldn't really matter in the end.


End file.
